Lost and Alone
by dragongoddess13
Summary: My name is Orihime Inoue and I am alone. Written with two endings.
1. Happy Ending

Lost and Alone

Bleach

Chapter 1: Happy Ending

A/N: Ok, I had trouble figuring out how to end this one so here's chapter one with one of the endings and chapter two will have the second ending.

* * *

My name is Orihime Inoue, and I am alone. For as long as I can remember, it was just me and my brother. We ran away from home when I was just an infant. We had each other, and that was all that mattered.

But then, one day, I lost my brother, and I had nothing.

I now live alone, in a small apartment, just me and the quiet. I am only 16 and yet I fell so vacant, so secluded, so lost.

I have friends, a few of them actually, but at the end of the day, when I go home, and I enter the silence of my home, I realize that not even they're enough to save me from the darkness.

A few months ago, my friends rescued me from a place called Hueco Mundo. When we got home, no one asked me why I went with them and I'm glad they didn't. I don't think I could lie to them.

Originally I had gone, because Ulquorria threatened to kill my friends. But somewhere, deep inside me I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I went because I didn't want to alone. They needed me, and as sick and twisted as their plan was, I felt…..well I really can't describe how I felt, but in some way I guess I was happy to be needed.

And then everything just seemed to get worse when I realized what a burden I had become to the people I had tried to save.

Perhaps I do not belong here, in this place, in this time.

In this existence.

* * *

"Deep breath, you can do this." Ichigo thought to himself as he stood in front of Orihime's door.

Ever since they had returned from Hueco Mundo, she had seemed so depressed.

She hardly seemed to smile anymore and it was a great rarity that she would even speak more then two words.

And to top it all off, she seemed to be missing a lot of school lately, including today.

He just needed to talk to her, figure out going on with her, what really happened in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo raised his fist to knock on the door, and as his hand made contact with the door it opened.

"Orihime?" he questioned as he stepped inside and removed his shoes. He could feel her reitsu, but it was weak. "Orihime?" he called again.

The floor boards creaked in the room farthest from him, so he made his way there first. As he reached it, he noticed that it was a jar, so he pushed it open completely and peered inside.

"Orihime?" he called. His voice echoing through the darkness of her bedroom.

A faint whimper sounded on the other side of her bed. Ichigo walked forward and peered over the side.

What he saw brought him close to tears.

"Orihime!" he yelled, as he ran to her side.

The faint light in the room lent him the glow of red liquid pooling around her as she lay out on the floor barely breathing.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly as he grabbed the nearest piece of fabric and held it over the wound on her wrist. He propped her head up on his lap as he pulled his cell phone out. "Come on Orihime, stay with me."

He dialed 911, replied when the dispatcher answered, waited and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

At the hospital

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Tatski rushed into the ER, searching frantically for a familiar face.

"Ichigo." Tatski yelled, finally finding that familiar face. Ichigo looked up as the small group rushed over. His face was riddled with worry and plagued with sadness.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just starred out in front of him.

"Ichigo?" Tatski questioned.

"She……she tried to kill herself." He replied not looking at any of them.

"But……why?" Chad asked

No one could answer him.

* * *

An hour later and the small group was still sitting in the waiting room. With every second that passed, they each seemed to fall deeper into disparity.

They were all so high strung, that when the doctor finally came out to talk to them, they nearly all suffocated him with questions.

"She's weak, but stable." He explained. "You can see her, but please make sure she stays calm."

In Orihime's room

The small group of friends all stood around Orihime's bed, looking down at the pale skinned, and exhausted young woman.

They all watched over her for a few minutes before finding a place to get comfortable and settling down for a long and restless night.

Later that night

Orihime stirred. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling confused.

"Where am I?" she thought.

She closed her eyes again.

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself.

Beep…..beep……beep…..

Orihime opened her eyes again. Turning her head to the side she saw the hospital equipment next to her.

Her eyes widened with realization.

She lifted her head to look around her.

She smiled for the first time, in a long while, as she watched her friends all spread out around her.

* * *

A/N: Please review

-RED


	2. A Tradgically Happy Ending

Lost and Alone

Bleach

Chapter 2: A tragically happy ending

A/N: Ok chapter two and the second ending.

* * *

My name is Orihime Inoue, and I am alone. For as long as I can remember, it was just me and my brother. We ran away from home when I was just an infant. We had each other, and that was all that mattered.

But then, one day, I lost my brother, and I had nothing.

I now live alone, in a small apartment, just me and the quiet. I am only 16 and yet I fell so vacant, so secluded, so lost.

I have friends, a few of them actually, but at the end of the day, when I go home, and I enter the silence of my home, I realize that not even they're enough to save me from the darkness.

A few months ago, my friends rescued me from a place called Hueco Mundo. When we got home, no one asked me why I went with them and I'm glad they didn't. I don't think I could lie to them.

Originally I had gone, because Ulquorria threatened to kill my friends. But somewhere, deep inside me I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I went because I didn't want to alone. They needed me, and as sick and twisted as their plan was, I felt…..well I really can't describe how I felt, but in some way I guess I was happy to be needed.

And then everything just seemed to get worse when I realized what a burden I had become to the people I had tried to save.

Perhaps I do not belong here, in this place, in this time.

In this existence.

* * *

"Deep breath, you can do this." Ichigo thought to himself as he stood in front of Orihime's door.

Ever since they had returned from Hueco Mundo, she had seemed so depressed.

She hardly seemed to smile anymore and it was a great rarity that she would even speak more then two words.

And to top it all off, she seemed to be missing a lot of school lately, including today.

He just needed to talk to her, figure out going on with her, what really happened in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo raised his fist to knock on the door, and as his hand made contact with the door it opened.

"Orihime?" he questioned as he stepped inside and removed his shoes. He could feel her reitsu, but it was weak. "Orihime?" he called again.

The floor boards creaked in the room farthest from him, so he made his way there first. As he reached it, he noticed that it was a jar, so he pushed it open completely and peered inside.

"Orihime?" he called. His voice echoing through the darkness of her bedroom.

A faint whimper sounded on the other side of her bed. Ichigo walked forward and peered over the side.

What he saw brought him close to tears.

"Orihime!" he yelled, as he ran to her side.

The faint light in the room lent him the glow of red liquid pooling around her as she lay out on the floor barely breathing.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly as he grabbed the nearest piece of fabric and held it over the wound on her wrist. He propped her head up on his lap as he pulled his cell phone out. "Come on Orihime, stay with me."

He dialed 911, replied when the dispatcher answered, waited and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

At the hospital

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Tatski rushed into the ER, searching frantically for a familiar face.

"Ichigo." Tatski yelled, finally finding that familiar face. Ichigo looked up as the small group rushed over. His face was riddled with worry and plagued with sadness.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just starred out in front of him.

"Ichigo?" Tatski questioned.

"She……she tried to kill herself." He replied not looking at any of them.

"But……why?" Chad asked

No one could answer him.

* * *

An hour later and the small group was still sitting in the waiting room. With every second that passed, they each seemed to fall deeper into disparity.

Rukia stood from her chair and walked to the wall of windows that looked out at the hall way. She sighed as she looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of red orange and she immediately turned to see what it was.

She gasped, catching everyone else's attention.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

She just stared out into the hallway, her eyes wide and tears forming in her eyes.

Uryu was the first to notice what she was starring at.

"No." he breathed. Everyone now looked to him and followed his line of sight.

Ichigo stared helplessly, Tatski began to cry. Rukia tried to stop her tears, while Chad looked away sadly. Uryu tried his best not to show emotion and Renji really didn't know what to do.

There in front of them across the hall was Orihime. She was dressed in a soul reapers uniform. She just stood there, starring at them, her eyes completely void of emotion.

And then it happened, the one thing that they hadn't seen in months, the one thing that seemed to reassure them that everything was alright.

She smiled. A big bright, hope filled smile. The kind of smile that they had only seen her use before the arancars attacked.

Two small flashes of light appeared behind her. One revealing captain Hitsugya and the other revealing Sora Inoue.

Orihime looked back at her brother and smiled at him, he smiled back and then she turned back to the small group of her closest friends. She smiled another big smile before she waved good bye and followed Captain Hitsugya into a third flash of light.

"What happened?" Tatski asked confused.

"Orihime has a great power. I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again." Renji explained.

"After the academy of course." Rukia finished.

Ichigo starred off into the hallway where Orihime had been standing only a few minutes before. He thought for a moment before he smiled lightly to himself.

"She finally smiled."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2!!!! Please review and tell me which ending you like best!!!


End file.
